Tender Longing
by Oddsisters
Summary: Series of drabbles. Pairings vary. Yaoi. Genres also include tragedy, angst, friendship, fantasy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga. More drabbles will be added pertaining these two and others.

Pairing: Shinou x Daikenja

Word count: 100

My King

His robe rustled against the floor as he swiftly walked into the throne room. It was dark and the only sound he could hear was his own footsteps. He stepped up to the four forbidden boxes and looked up at the empty throne with longing.

_"Forgive me, my dear Daikenja," whispered the familiar husky voice_.

He shuddered from remembering those last words and glanced down to the boxes. Silently, he cursed at the boxes.

_"I cannot make you happy in this life time, but know that I love you,"_ _continued the voice_.

Tears slowly streamed down Daikenja's cheeks. "My King…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Shori x Murata

POV: Murata

Word count: 100

Brother of my Friend

After a long day, he was finally alone to relax in the hot spring. Murata sighed and sank his body under the water. Emerging up, he swam to the edge of the hot spring with his back facing the entrance. His thoughts wandered to Shori, wishing that he would embrace him. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him.

"You're going to catch a cold standing here. Let onii-chan warm you up," said the silky voice.

Surprise, yet blushing, Murata replied, "Brother of my friend, you're such a pervert. Do you want me to service you?"

Murata turned around and smiled coyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Shori x Murata

POV: Shori

Word count: 100

Friend of my Brother

Shori stepped out into the hot spring and saw his brother's back. Grinning, he slipped into the water quietly and snuck up from behind.

He wrapped his arms around the slender body and said, "You're going to catch a cold standing here. Let onii-chan warm you up."

But the voice and the smiling face was not that of his adorable little brother, not even the hand that had grabbed his manhood was Yuri's. Shocked, he slipped forward and kissed Murata. In that moment, he was aroused.

"Let me take you up on your offer, friend of my brother," Shori said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Yuri x Wolfram

POV: Wolfram

Word count: 100

The Act of Passion

Sitting in the hot spring, Wolfram heard a loud splash. Curious, he peeked around the rock and was shocked.

"Shori and Murata are so passionate," he whispered, with a blush.

He envied their fiery intimacy. How he wished Yuri would do the same to him. Angrily, he left and stomped over to his and Yuri's room. He slammed the door with force and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Why can't you be as passionate as your brother, you wimp! Sometimes I just want you to take me! So take me now!" yelled Wolfram, jumping on top of Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Yuri x Wolfram

POV: Yuri

Word count: 100

The Act of Tenderness

Yuri was sleeping soundly when a loud bang awoke him.

He heard Wolfram yelling, "Why can't you be as passionate as your brother, you wimp! Sometimes I just want you to take me! So take me now!"

Suddenly, he was squashed beneath Wolfram. His yukata was ripped open as he struggled to make sense of the situation. Finally soothing Wolfram's anger, he gently open the blanket and pulled Wolfram in.

He placed a tender kiss on Wolfram's forehead and whispered, "It may not be passionate, but my tender loving is eternal."

"…I guess that will do," he heard Wolfram mumble.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Characters: Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal

Word count: 100

The Next Room

Gunter awoke to the door slamming in the next room. He sat up and pressed his ears against the walls. Listening in on the conversation, he became envious of Wolfram. Sobbing, he muttered to himself, "Why can't I be the one sleeping next to his majesty?"

After Gunter had fallen asleep from crying, the two men who were sharing the same room nudged each other. Conrad asked, "Are you awake Gwendal?"

"No," replied Gwendal.

"Wolfram is growing up fast."

"Hmph, go back to sleep."

Conrad chuckled, "I feel sorry for Gunter."

Gwendal grunted, "I regret sharing the room with him."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Kyou Kara Maoh

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Character: Shinou

Word count: 100

If

Shinou watched as Murata and Shori turned to leave the temple. He could feel the love between the two. With a sad expression, he stared at Murata's back, longing for his lost love and yet knowing it would never be. If only he could have been reborn, it would be him walking next to his Daikenja. Suddenly, Murata turned around and Shinou gasped. "My Daikenja," he whispered. However, the image of Daikenja disappeared quickly. Murata smiled at him and left. Anguish coursed through him as he realized that even though Murata shared the same soul, they are two different people.


End file.
